The Yin to Naruto's Yang
by M.D. Knight
Summary: Naruto meets a girl just before he graduated from the academy. Yet when he meets her, Naruto performs actions that cause him to end up married... WAIT, WHAT? Read & find out. Rated m due to being paranoid & adult content involving a ninja biased world. I changed the age of Mei to make it more realistic, I mean come on, I'm not going to have him with a girl that could be his mother.


_Hello there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight _here. First off, I want everyone to know that this isn't a rip-off. I am the original author, however, when I was first starting out, I was only running for the fun of it. Now, I am running for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build a reader base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my reader base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far. Thus, the reasoning for my new account and pin-name. Now, into the real author notes._

_Ok, first off, I want to apologize for how long it has taken for me to put out anything, be that an update or even a story-transfer. However, there is a reason for this, my editing software went on the frits and I have been fighting to fix it give that I don't have the cash for a new one. It was only recently that I even realized that the problem wasn't even technical, it was Human error. So, I apologize. That said, I believe I have a way to make it up to you all. As I have _**Four**_, that right, _**Four**_ chapters that I am posting. T__he first is this one here, a story-transfer chapter, with the other three consisting of two more story-transfers which are all the first chapters to of the story-transfers, and the last one being a story update chapter.__ The first story is,_**The ****Asgardian Maelstrom: deity of Chaos and Justice **_followed by_** Of Fire and Sky **_and finishing with_** The ****Resurrection of the Forgotten clan.**

_Now, on with the story, and please remember to leave a review._

**The Yin to Naruto's Yang chapter 1**

Naruto was currently running from yet another attempt on his life by the inhabitants of the village as they chased him through the back allies and run down areas of the village. To make matters worse, was that this attempt was spawned from him simply wanting to look at the masks in one of the merchant stalls. However, the merchant running the stall didn't take too kindly to this and had cruelly aimed the hatred of a group of nearby drunks at him. With the drunks giving chase upon being promised that whoever caught him would have their bar tab covered for a month.

Naruto had barely been able to escape their first attempts on his life, due to the fact that the merchant had shoved him onto the ground one moment, and then having a group of five drunks lunging for him in the next moment. As the drunks were quick to react to the merchant yelling that the first to one of them beat him to a pulp first could have all the drinks they wanted at a local bar. After which, it didn't take too long for others to see the chase and join in, causing a mass mob to quickly form. Thankfully, the drunks wouldn't catch him due to being, well…._drunks…. _so he easily lost them. The other members of the mob were another story. However, thanks to the fact that the Ninja of the village, or at least the ones that didn't publicly declare their hatred for him, having not organized this particular "hunt", as they called it. Along with the fact that the same said group of Ninja's having not caught wind of it yet, Naruto was still able to handle evading most of the remaining mob. In turn, leaving him with one or two mob members that were anywhere close to keeping up with him and even then, they were on the verge of losing him.

After having come so close to losing the mob entirely, and having slowly directed the chase to the more populated and maintained areas of the village, Naruto was just about to make it to one of his many hiding spots throughout the village. However, upon suddenly having something catch his eye through his peripheral vision, the young bland nearly instantly coming to a halt. He then quickly turned and walked up to the front of one of the few places that he felt safe; the Yamanaka flower shop. Taking a quick check to see if he was currently out of sight of the remnants of the mob, Naruto quickly entered the shop once he had seen that he had lost the mob enough that he could safely enter the building without making trouble for the family that owned the flower shop. After he had entered the shop, Naruto walked over to the small flower that was being grown in a pot that was just inside the current flower display.

It was a flower half of the petals being orange on one side, and the other half of the petals were crystal-like blue with a dark green spread throughout it. Near the base of the petals, the two sides looked like they were spiraling around one another, almost like that of a maelstrom, and at the dead center, it was a pure white disk of florets. Additionally, the petals resembled that of rose petals. The stem was red with leaves that were half orange and half royal blue.

Standing there, Naruto looked to be completely mesmerized by the flower until he noticed a man with a long platinum-blond hair smiled down at him with a girl with that same style hair and color tapped him on his shoulder. As Naruto saw the man, he smiled, remembering the time when they had met.

**Flashback**

It was currently Naruto's third birthday, he had just been kicked out of the orphanage after he had simply been trying to wake one of the younger kids from the nightmare they had been having the night before. Leaving him on other option but to do his best to outrun the yearly "Foxhunt" that took place on the "Kyuubi festival". An event that nearly the entire village partook in, and added some aspect of the "Foxhunt". So, when Naruto had spotted a cart of flowers and noted that he had momentarily broken the line of sight that the "Hunters" had on him, he jumped into the cart. Careful not to damage any of the flowers so that the mob wouldn't suspect to check the cart for his presence. Once hidden, the five-year-old Naruto did his best to calm his breathing and avoid breaking down. Only to freeze in fear when the cart began to move. After a bit of time passed, the cart stopped and the buck of flowers, that was in front of him, was pulled away.

Naruto was then greeted by a man with a long platinum-blond hair and dark, pupil-less eyes. Which, caused the younger blond to immediately start panicking. However, the man just smiled and asked what he was doing in his cart. Naruto then explained about the mobs, especially on his birthday, that just so happened to coincide with the "Kyuubi Festival", and how he had to jump into the man's cart to hid. The man then smiled and said something unexpected.

"Well, I was wondering why the cart had more weight to it than normal, though seeing as how I have given you a lift, would you mind helping me with getting these flowers inside." The man stated with his ever-present smile.

For the next eleven years, Naruto would always make a point to get to the flower shop when mobs got really bad. Additionally, whenever he was there, he had made a point to help out in the back as much as possible.

Thus, as time went by, he had come to see Ino as a sister, and her parents as his own parents. Just as the Yamanaka clan had come to see him as one of their own, even if none of them were permitted to adopt him to make it official. As the entire clan made a point to let Naruto know that they saw him as one of their own.

**Flashback end, present time**

"Hey Plant Man, hey Ino, how you both been," Naruto said as he greeted the heiress and clan head of the Yamanaka clan.

Originally, Naruto had first referred to Inoichi as Plant Man due to him always having trouble remembering the clan heads name. However, as time passed, Inoichi, Ino, and even the matriarch of the Yamanaka clan, Megumi Yamanaka, made it expressly clear that they didn't feel it was right for Naruto to refer to Inoichi as anything other than Plant Man. So, the title of Plant Man stuck, or at least when Naruto was only around the members of the Yamanaka clan and was certain that no one else could overhear the nickname. As Naruto refused to let the village's hatred for him be aimed at those he cared for.

"We're good, Naruto. However, right now you seem to be here more for the flowers than for us," Ino said with a rather large smirk due to her knowing how much Naruto loved to practice his hobby of botany. Which, would surprise many that he not only had such a hobby but preferred it over pranking people. Additionally, it would shock many to find out that Naruto especially excited when the possibility of expanding his hidden garden with new plants.

"You seem to like that one, if you want, you can have it. It's a really rare flower. Plus, it has a special meaning behind it, but I will tell you that when you get older. After all, I don't think it will really matter to you right now anyway." Inoichi said when he saw Naruto turn his attention back to the flower.

"Really, you mean it, thanks," Naruto rapidly stated before he ran off and grabbed the clippers to clip the flower. As it was one of the few in the store in a pot, so, by clipping it, it would be able to grow back and they could keep selling it. Just as the case was with all of the rare flowers in the store.

Upon seeing the fourteen-year-old's antics, Inoichi could only smile over how child like the young man could be when he became excited. The sight never failed to make Inoichi feel nostalgic due to it always causing him to remember a young redhead from his youth.

Once Naruto had clipped the flower, with only a small portion of the stem still connected to the flower, he then sealed it into the seal on his wrist. With his objective obtained, Naruto asked if they had anything for him to do only to leave after being told they didn't.

As Inoichi watched Naruto leave, a small frown mard his face due to him not liking that he had nothing for Naruto to do. Something that Inoichi was typically good about ensuring he had by often set things aside for the young blond so he could pay Naruto. Which, Inoichi did so due to him needing a way to make sure the boy always had enough to eat as much as he wanted at his favorite restaurant. Thus, leading Inoichi to start setting aside work for Naruto, after learning that the young blond was never one to simply take a hand out due to him always finding a way to repay the person in some shape or form. All in all, it was a trait that Inoichi both admired and disliked about the boy as it made it extremely difficult for the Father to simply ensure that Naruto had a steady means to take care of himself.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto was walking down the street, heading to his hidden garden, that only the head family of the Yamanaka clan knew about due to it being one of Naruto's hiding spots for when things got too crazy. Naruto unsealed the flower from his wrist, fully intent on taking the seeds from the flower and growing them in a new area of his hidden garden. Just as he did with every rare flower he was aware of, thanks to Ino and her father having taught him all about flowers. Additionally, the flowers that he didn't get from the Yamanaka family, were all original species of flowers that Naruto had painstakingly made or scoured the village to find.

Of course, this also meant that Naruto was too busy looking at the flower, completely mesmerized by its beauty, and the focus he needed to carefully use his chakra to remove the seeds from the flower as he walked by instinct to his hidden garden. Leaving him completely unaware of the fact that he was about to run right into the person before him.

"Ow," Naruto said as he and another teen, that was two, maybe three years older than him, collided together. Resulting in them both falling back and landing painfully hard on their butts.

"Hey watch where you're going," a feminine voice said, causing Naruto then open his eyes to see a girl with fiery red hair that covered one eye and was so long that it reached her ankles. The girl had emerald green eyes or at least one, as her hair only permitted one to see her left eye, and was wearing a very expensive blue kimono-like dress.

As the girl yelled at him to watch it, she had slammed one of her fists on the ground and crushed a white flower that had previously been in her hair on the left side of her head, ensuring that one could see her left eye.

No sooner had the girl yelled, then her guards came running up to her, asking if she was all right and blocking off Naruto from their charge once they had reached the two. However, none of them were prepared for Naruto's reaction to seeing the guards rushing towards the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, just please don't beat me," Naruto said as he braced for the pain of a beating from the guards and had many flashbacks of others beating him for simply bumping into them. Resulting in him quickly entering the fetal position and mentally regress due to the sure level of fear his memories caused him to feel.

"What, why would we do that, I mean, I am upset, but it was an accident." the girl said as she couldn't help but look at Naruto in concern, especially when she could clearly see the signs of trauma in Naruto's eyes. Trauma that she was _very_ familiar with.

"S… so you d… don't want to h… hurt me," Naruto questioned as the girl's response had caused him to begin to rapidly recover from his momentary regression.

"Of course not, why would we?" said a man with an eye patch and talismans hanging from his ears.

This, in turn, allowed for Naruto to fully recover, as he let out a sigh of relief due to him now knowing that the three before him were clearly from outside the village walls. Which also enabled his fear to be expelled from his body.

"Well, that's what everybody else seems to do, no matter what I do, and I don't know what I did wrong. It's been the same treatment for as long as I can remember. One way or another I get blamed for everything bad, so I took to pranking. After all, if I'm going to be blamed and hated for something, I'd rather it be because of something I've done." Naruto said pausing as he noticed the girl had crushed her flower.

"Oh, your flower got messed up, um, here, you can have this flower," Naruto said as he held out the flower and pointed to the flower under the girl's fist. Not wanting them to wonder why he was simply giving the girl a flower, especially if it turned out that the girl was the daughter of a leader from another land or village.

Once the girl realized what she had done, why she had done it, and why the boy before her, was suddenly giving her a flower, her face instantly turned beet red. She then went to accepted the flower, that Naruto had been holding out to replace the one she had crushed with her hand after they had crashed into one another and her flower had fallen out of her hair. Yet before she could take the flower, Naruto tucked it into her hair for her, in the same place she had the last one. The girl, in turn, gained a huge blush on her face as she tilted her head down after Naruto had helped her up and smiled his signature fox-like smile. The girl was rapidly glancing up with her one visible eye as she kept her head tilted to try to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"There, I think you look much more beautiful with this flower in your hair than that plain white one," Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, with the hope that such a statement would ease any hidden fury the girl may have. As he really didn't want to risk the chance of angering the daughter of an important figure from outside the village.

Yet once he felt that he had accomplished snuffing out any small bits of anger the teen may have had, he rushed off, failing to realize the massive repercussions to come from his action.

**To the girl**

"Why the blush Mei," said Chiffon, the girl's maid and closest friend, upon seeing the young girl return to their hotel. However, the girl simply ran off to her bedroom in the penthouse they were renting during their stay in the leaf. She then ran to her suitcase and proceeded to pull out the diary. Normally, the girl would never simply leave an object with such information in a suitcase, however, she had it in the suitcase from the last trip she had taken, as she had hidden it away, not wanting to write in it ever since her parents had split and passed away soon after.

'_Today, I meet an incredibly dreamy boy. He was two to three years younger than me, at least and max. His smile though, aaaaahhhh it's just so irresistible I want to scream just thinking about it. He also called me beautiful when he gave me a flower. Sadly, I didn't get his name, I so wish I had, given that he was able to make me feel so… _normal_. He also didn't seem to really care about _who _I _could _have been. Well, that is to say, beyond making sure that I was calm before he left._' Mei wrote as she lay on her bed blushing uncontrollably, trying to recall a time that she had ever felt similar to how she felt in that moment, only to come up empty-handed. It was almost like she was the two of them had been the only two people in the world in those few moments.

Yet Mei couldn't help but frown when she remembered the look of a past, that was filled with scars, in the boy's eyes.

However, before Mei had a chance to keep writing, she heard a knock on her door. As such, Mei quickly tucked the dairy under one of the two pillows on her bed and grabbed the other to hide her blush at the very moment that her maid came into the room.

"So, what's this I hear about a boy?" Chiffon said, teasing the young girl, not prepared for what happened next. As the girl let out an extremely loud squeal, with what small amount of the girls face that the maid could see, becoming as bright red like that of a neon light. The maid even had to rub her eyes as she did a double take when she could have sworn that Mei's face was causing a glow to come out from behind the pillow that the girl was using to hide her face. Then, the maid noticed the flower that was currently placed in Mei's hair.

In all but an instant, the maid was sitting on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Mei, where did you get that flower?" Chiffon questioned as she held the young woman by her shoulders.

"The boy that bumped into me, gave it to me. He even placed it in my hair for me," Mei mumbled from behind the pillow as she absentmindedly gave her friend more information than she had intended to. As well as being too distracted by her emotion for her cunning mind to realize that there was something rather significant about the flower in her hair.

Upon hearing Mei's answer, Chiffon nearly passed out, especially after hearing that the boy had indeed given her the flower. The maid then stepped out of the room and placed a sound seal on the door and proceeded to scream.

"AOI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW," Chiffon raged as she gained a sickly sweet attitude as the guard showed himself.

"What is it Chiffon?" the seemingly one eyed-guard questioned.

"Can you tell me why we are here?" The maid questioned with a sickly sweet smile.

"Why are you asking, you already know why," Aoi answered, completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Answer the question, or would you rather that I make it so you can never enjoy intimacy with a woman ever again, let alone ever be able to have children," the maid said, with her making no effort to hide the venomous anger in her tone as she spoke.

"To find lady Terumī a future husband, as she is repulsed by the men in Kirigakure yet needs to at least be engaged to take over for her parents as kage of the hidden mist village," Aoi stated.

"Precisely, now, do you know what that flower she has, means when given to another," The white-haired woman demanded.

"Not really, why," Aoi said with a nervous sweat forming as he finally began to gain an awareness of the danger he was in.

"First, tell me if she placed it in her hair, or if the boy did." Chiffon stated as she hoped to have misheard the young woman.

"The boy did, but why does it important who did the placement?" Aoi asked as he still failed to grasp the significance of what had happened.

"It's important because that flower was used to signify the matrimony of two people during the warring clan area. When the flower is offered by a man to a woman, it still holds the same weight as getting married by today's standard. So long as it is done in a specific way, and I stress specific for one very important reason. If it is offered and the girl takes it, then no big deal, but should she place it in her hair immediately upon it being offered, then she is engaged to said boy. However, should it be offered, with the boy placing it in the girl's hair, and girl doing nothing to oppose said action, then it becomes the SAME AS FUCKING MARRIAGE!"

"But the boy couldn't have known that," Aoi said in a desperate attempt to find some way for the marriage to become nullified.

"That's irrelevant, all that matters is the procedure, that's it, and so long as it is a boy and girl. As it the flower needs chakra from a male and female to tie the two together. Then, to make things worse, it's irreversible." Chiffon said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh shit, what will the Hokage say, we never got to talk today and we were supposed to talk about this tomorrow," Aoi stated as the implications finally began to sink in.

However, as the two spoke, the door opened to Mei's room opened.

"Um… Chiffon, Aoi, do one of you know a jutsu that would preserve this flower, I don't want to have it die and don't want to chance damaging it by pressing it." Mei asked as she stepped out of her room with the flower in hand.

Yet no sooner had she spoken her desire to preserve the flower, then a phenomenon took place inside of it. As the flower suddenly turning into a crystal that had a whirlpool symbol and a dragon head symbol in a roaring position on the orange side. However, there was a waterfall-like symbol on the green and blue side with the dragon head symbol in the center.

"Crap, how could I forget the verbal acceptance," Chiffon said as she face-palmed herself, shocking Mei in the process as Chiffon had always made a point to avoid letting her hear ANY profane language.

"What are you talking about Chiffon," Mei asked, as she had an instinctive feeling that whatever Chiffon and Aoi had been talking about, it had something to do with her flower changing into a crystal.

"It will all be clear soon, for now, we must speak with Hokage, we can't wait or it could spell war," Chiffon ominously answered before she led the other two out of their hotel.

_**That's it for this chapter, hoped you enjoyed the read,**_**_ and please remember to leave a review._**


End file.
